17 October 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-10-17 ; Comments *Several tracks are played from the Devil's Jukebox singles box set from Blast First label, including one by the band Arsenal. Peel says he had never been sent any of their previous work and claims he was only persuaded to play the record by son Thomas, who told him his reluctance to do this was childish. Peel had a strong dislike for Arsenal football team (see Football). *A track by A Witness is played as a tribute to the band's guitarist, Rick Aitken, after his recent death in a climbing accident. Sessions *Galaxie 500 #1. First broadcast of session, recorded 24th September 1989. :*Released on On Fire & Peel Sessions (CD, Domino, 2010). Tracklisting *End of news and start of show on File a. John remarks on a news item on the release of the Guildford Four by saying he met one of them the previous Friday and is very happy for him. *UT: Evangelist (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First BFDJ 1 *Galaxie 500: Flowers (session) *Positively Black: Escape From Reality () Select *Wedding Present: Thanks (album - Bizarro) RCA PL74302 *Lieutenant Stitchie: All Nation (album - The Governor) Atlantic 82001-1 *Spit: Road Pizza (album - You Would If You Loved Me) Nailed To Sound NTS004 *...file b cuts in ... *Nine Inch Nails: Down In It (Skin) (12" - Down In It) TVT TVT 2611 *Peel reads out the list of winners of a limited edition Birdland live LP - 56 of them, no less. *Galaxie 500: Blue Thunder (session) *Sonic Youth: Magic Wand (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First BFDJ 1 *... file b cuts out ... *John sets a competition for the Devil's Jukebox Box Set *''tape flip on file a'' *Divine Styler: Ain't Saying Nothing (Radio Edit) (12") Rhyme $yndicate 49 73123 *Shalawambe: Abantu Balafwa (album - Samora Machel) Mondeka *Head Of David: Bugged (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First BFDJ 1 *''John plays the following as a tribute to Rick Aitken who had been killed in a climbing accident.'' *A Witness: Zip Up (12" - One Foot In The Groove) Ron Johnson ZRON30 *''John hopes that Strange Fruit get round to releasing their sessions. Indeed they did so by the end of the year.'' *Pinchers: Return Of The Don (album - Return Of The Don) Super Supreme VPRL 1065 *Galaxie 500: Decomposing Trees (session) *Duda Da Passira: Casa De Taubo (Wooden House) (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) *Mudhoney: This Gift (album - Mudhoney) Sub Pop SP 44 *Home Boys Only: Turn It Out (12") Atlantic 0-86284 *Arsenal: Little Hitlers (10 x 7" Box Set - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First BFDJ 1 *Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste (session) *'File a '''cuts out near start of above File ;Name *'a) '1989-10-17 Peel Show R045.mp3 *'b) 'John Peel 19891009 - Inspiral Carpets Session - 128 kbps.mp3 (misdated) * File contains complete show from 06 November 1989, then extracts of 17 October 1989 and 07 November 1989. ;Length *'a) '1:21:20 *'b) '2:05:08 (1:26:25 to 1:39:10 only) (12:47 on this show) ;Other * '''a) '''Created from R045 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * '''a) 'Mooo * '''b) '''Peel Server Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Competitions Category:Lee Tapes